This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Arthroscopic procedures often include sutures and anchors to secure soft tissue to bone, and to secure separated portions of soft tissue together. Despite their widespread use, sutures and suture anchors, as well as methods for their use, can be improved. For example, tying sutures into knots may be very time consuming and difficult to perform, particularly inside the joint space. As a result, the cost of the procedure may be increased and the capacity of the surgeon may be limited. Furthermore, the strength of the repair may be limited by the strength of the knot. The methods and apparatuses disclosed herein address these issues and numerous others.